<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like an icecube but in reverse by traintrackers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969563">Like an icecube but in reverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintrackers/pseuds/traintrackers'>traintrackers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways spoilers for tomoe i guess, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Crying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, happyish? Its doesnt change anything from canon it just ends on a slightly happy note, this gets real soft!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintrackers/pseuds/traintrackers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had just met yesterday, but Madoka was sure there was something more to Homura apart from her blunt, calm personality, something that lurked under the façade of indifference. </p><p>Nobody could ever be that cold.<br/>—-<br/>Or, Madoka reflects on her new acquaintance, and helps her in a time of need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akemi Homura &amp; Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like an icecube but in reverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madoka thought Homura Akemi was a strange, strange person. She had an eerie aura around her, polite and distant and yet- so violent- such a powerful magical girl. Her eyes seemed empty, as if she wasn’t really looking at to what was in front of her. </p><p>Wether that was because she did not care for the outcome or that she was  much too confident in her abilities- so confident that she didn’t need to pay attention to win- Madoka did not know.</p><p> </p><p>What she did know, was that, unlike Mami or Sayaka, she  could not dislike Homura. She knew why Sayaka and Mami did, they disliked her overly polite indifferent demeanor, which could be taken as condescending.</p><p>Madoka however, instead of disliking her, felt drawn to her. A voice in the back of her head (“that voice is your intuition”-  her mother had told her once- “and you must always listen to it”) whispered to her that she would be safe as long as Homura was there.<br/>
They had just met yesterday, but Madoka was sure there was something more to Homura apart from her blunt, calm personality, something that lurked under the façade of indifference. </p><p>Nobody could ever be that cold.<br/>
——-</p><p>Mami was gone. Gone forever. Never to return. Sayaka and her were crying while Homura made them exit the maze, and  then Sayaka started to argue with the other girl, but Madoka could not listen. </p><p>She couldn’t even get up from the pavement. </p><p>The scene of what she had seen repeated  once and again in her head- Mami fighting the witch, mami’s head on the floor, Mami’s knees buckling and making her corpse hit the floor with a loud thud. </p><p>(Were she less distracted, she would have noticed that the piercing gaze Homura sent her was more frantic and less collected than usual.)</p><p>Suddenly, she had  returned to reality and she was walking with Homura home, Sayaka nowhere in sight. </p><p>The sky was a mesh of oranges and pinks and it posed a contrast between itself and Homura’s long, dark hair.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, she wondered if Homura’s hair was as soft and silky as it looked.</p><p> </p><p>But then she remembered Mami again, and frowned.</p><p>“Um... Homura-“ she found herself saying “what.... what will happen to Mami?”</p><p>A beat, passed.</p><p>“Mami Tomoe is gone. Her body, along with the Witch’s maze, is no more.” </p><p>Calm, grey eyes started at worried pink ones.</p><p>“But... won’t the police try looking for her?” She tried, fidgeting with the bows of her pigtails.</p><p>“Mami Tomoe had no family nor any friends. Nobody will look for her, nobody will find her, and, surely, nobody will remember the fact that she ever existed at all”</p><p>The words hit Madoka like a slap.<br/>
“But that’s horrible! That’s- that’s so... sad.” She uttered, with glassy eyes. </p><p>“It is horrible as it is predictable, for that is always the fate of us magical girls. We fight, we lose, and we are forgotten. That’s why I told you not to become a magical girl, Madoka Kaname. So you can remain safe.”<br/>
Homura said, while flipping her hair, as if she were talking about something mundane, and not the death of their friend.</p><p>“No... I.... I will never forget Mami. I will never forget how she saved us... I will never forget how kind she was. I will never forget how good of a person she was-“ </p><p>At that, for just a second- although Madoka doesn’t notice- Homura’s eyes widen. This has never happened to her before. </p><p>“-and I will never forget you either, Homura, you saved me and Sayaka as well. Thank you for doing so. I... I will make sure to remember you and what you did, always.”</p><p>At that, Homura lost her composure.</p><p>As if a switch was flipped, suddenly big, fat tears started falling from her eyes, the droplets shining within the afternoon light. </p><p>Unsurprisingly, there was no sob or sniff to accompany her in her breakdown, no sound at all. Even when she lost her composure, she managed to do so in the most elegant and controlled way possible.</p><p>Surprisingly, the lack of sound did not negate her grief- stricken face. She looked haunted, as her tears silently made their way in her face, making a soft pitter patter sound when they fell from her face to the asphalt of the street they were standing in.</p><p>It was then when Madoka brough her hand to Homura’s face, tenderly wiping away the tears that kept coming from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Homura, you’re crying.” She slowly told the other girl, with a strained voice.</p><p>“So it would seem.”<br/>
And she grabbed the hand on her cheek, Madoka’s hand, and lowered her head, to hide herself, in turn making more tears arrive to the floor. </p><p>Still, she did not let go of Madoka’s hand, gripping it gently but with tension.</p><p>Madoka used her other hand to stroke Homura’s hair, softly digging her fingers in the girl’s scalp, making sure she didn’t mess Homura’s hairband, before she hugged her.<br/>
“I know I’m not as powerful as you, cause I don’t have any fancy magical powers, and i’m kind of dumb sometimes, but i hope this helps.” Madoka says, sheepish. </p><p>Homura tensed, but after a second or two, melted into her touch, hugging Madoka back. </p><p> “You’ve helped more than you can realize, Madoka. You’ve already helped me so much.”</p><p>Instantly, Homura ended the hug, going back to her usual demeanor. But the smallest of smiles did stay in her face, eyes no longer filled with years, but emanating a soft aura instead. Homura would not call it happiness, but It was close to it. She gripped Madoka’s hand again, one more time, as if she wanted to remember how it felt, before she let go of it.<br/>
“Please Madoka, stay safe. See you.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, she left, leaving Madoka alone in the street.</p><p>“...yeah, see you.”<br/>
——————<br/>
She arrives home, she has dinner, neglects her homework, has a shower, puts on her pijama and sits in her bed, barely tucked in the heavy sheets. </p><p> </p><p>And, most importantly, she thinks about Homura.<br/>
Because, it turns out, that Homura was never cold. </p><p>She wasn’t warm either. </p><p>Instead, Homura Akemi burned, she calcinated, and incinerated everyone within her radius.<br/>
She burned so hot one  could never tell she was hot at all. </p><p>Sorta like when you hold an icecube, and it’s so hot it burns your finger, but the other way around. </p><p>Sorta like a star, because you’d assume the cool colored ones- the blue ones- would be less warm than the others, but they are in fact the ones that burn the most of them all.</p><p>It turns out her suspicions were right, and Homura is not what she appeared to be at all.</p><p> </p><p>She wonders about what Homura is doing right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes!! I hope you enjoyed. I was gonna make this longer but i didnt feel like writing more (who knows, maybe i do write the rest later?)<br/>Please leave a comment, i crave validation ( &gt;uo)~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>